ROCK1: Outbreak
by RussRock7283
Summary: Coming later...
1. Beginning

CH.1:

Let's start from when I woke up on the first day, shall we? I woke up in a dimly-lit room lying on a hardwood floor and immediately I saw that there was one window, a door, and a table with three guns lying on it. The three guns were the S&W 629 revolver, an SR-25 Sniper Rifle, and a Benelli M3 Shotgun. I grabbed the Revolver and Sniper Rifle, right after I did the floor dropped away under the table and it fell a few hundred feet. The hole was definitely not an accident, but I couldn't investigate it because I didn't have any climbing gear.

I walked through the door gripping the guns tightly in my hands. I shoved the 629 in my pocket and blasted the zombies I saw on the way to the Fence. I climbed over the fence, landed in the park, started running, and blasted the zombies there, I checked and I only had one bullet left in my clip so I ran past the Rest of the Zombies in the park Knowing EXACTLY where I was headed; Kendo's' gun shop.

Once I reached the streets I saw a group of 9 or so zombies blocking my path so I ran forward and killed 6 with the 629, Stuck it back in my pocket, lined up two of the three remaining zombies and Fired my SR-25, as their heads bursted, I ran up to the last zombie and Slammed into it, knocking it down, and crushed It's skull with my foot

After about a half-hour I arrived at the gun store. I opened the door and called out

"Anyone there?" A few seconds later someone came up to the front and asked

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here"

""I'm Rock, you?"

"My name is Silver, I own the shop."

"that looks pretty bad, did you break your leg or something?"

"yeah, about 3 months ago, it's still pretty bad, before I had to shoot the doctor he told me that it would only be another month or so before it healed correctly"

"yeah, you might need some serious medical attention."

"And YOU need weapons, ammo, and modifications to go out and wipe out the hordes of Zombies, I'll go get you some stuff, what guns do you have?"

"I have an SR-25 and a Smith and Wesson model 629"

He opened a huge (think like, bank vault size) safe, dug around for a while (seriously, he was like 20 minutes in there) and gave me an Emergency Knife(4-in blade), Berretta 92A1 pistol(9mm), 17 spare 9mm Bullets for it, an EMP device, an E-map, a map of the city, the Shop key, Tape Recorder/Player, 5 Grenades, 5 Flash Grenades, 5 Incendiary Grenades, 5 Electric Grenades, a bag of 30 Kunai, 30 .308 rounds, 12 .44 magnum rounds, an Ithaca M37 Shotgun, 30 12-gauge shotgun shells, A spare Clip for my SR-25, and a laser grip and speed loader for my 629.

"Thanks"

"Now, There are 3 locations you need to clear of zombies; The Park, the Grocery store, and the Mines. Pick your poison."

-END CHAPTER 1-


	2. The Park

Chapter two

As I was about to turn to walk out that steel door, the man, Silver cleared his throat.

"Can . . . can you look for this little girl, she is my older brother's daughter. Please find her alive" Silver's dark brown eyes pleaded. Silver looked to be twenty three, he had sunken in eyes framed by light brow caterpillars. He handed me a small picture of a seven year old girl, she was blonde, blue eyed and smiling hugely.

"I will look, but take no promises" I said putting the picture in my dirty faded tattered blue jeans. As I walked quickly and sneakily walked down the pale sidewalk did my mind stray on the little girl, most children won't survive this, I just hope she survives. The telltale shuffle of shoes warned me of them, and so once again the fight started.

The faces of my familiar towns people twisted as zombies smiled. As if I was someone else did I raise my shot gun and shot, I know I will remember every face, their screams. May god forgive me for I may not forgive myself.

"May God forgive ye, for you may not know yourselves. By the all mighty forgive the evil that had befallen this land!" I said softly as I watched as each bullet pierced their peeling skin, their blood splattering about me, their dead eyes closing. I told myself that I had to do what I had to, but was that enough?

Unknown to myself I was walking down the dead and lifeless sidewalk to the park. The park, where so many memories were best left dead. The cool wind flew around me, whipping around my dark brown short hair, my light grey hoodie wanting to fly with it. With sure and almost silent footsteps did I come to the entrance of the park, only to once again be greeted by stray zombies of the horde. With a deep breath did I run up to them and put my emergency knife through their heads.

I quietly and quickly ran up the dirt path. What met me was the sight of fifty zombies shuffling towards me. With a sharp intake of breath did I quickly throw two grenades, electric and normal. I ran and ducked behind an old oak tree, I had to close my mind of the memories that pulled at my mind. Smoking parts of their limbs flew about me, their screams and a higher out ranged screech.

I slowly peeked from my hiding place and felt my face pale; there was the little girl in a light pink dress, her darker pink rain boots stuck with blood, half of her blonde hair ripped out. I wanted to close my eyes but instead I stood up and stepped away from my hiding place. She didn't look like the others, she was a mutation. Before I could take a step did a black and green blob run into the little girl, she screamed and I just watched as the thing kicked her and slashed at her with a green blade, he destroyed something with his blade—a necklace I think.

"The only way to kill a mutation is to kill the remnants of their humanity; jewelry or some other things they still have on them." The guy's voice slapped me and ran away.

"Wait! Wait!" I called out, but I couldn't see him. I walked over to the little girl's body; damn I didn't even know her name! And knelt beside her only to see something I never thought I would see on this little girl.

Peeking out of her pink pocket was a silver chain; I pulled it out of her pocket and all but gasped. In my hand was Her locket, as I looked at it I gently tapped my own. I quickly put it in my pocket and started walking back to Silver's shop with sad news; fate was too cruel.

Authors notes: Sesshylovers wrote this chapter, if you like it, check her stories out

(this is not the final edit, just the first draft)


End file.
